Factory environments often include machinery that present a risk of personal injury. Sensing equipment, such as electro-sensitive protective equipment, for example a light curtain assembly, may be used to provide a safety feature to potentially dangerous industrial equipment. The sensing equipment is programmable to cause the machinery to revert to a safe condition before a person can be placed in a hazardous situation. Enhancements to safety equipment should include the reduction of complexity and/or cost to provide a safe working environment.